Through the Eyes of a Muggle
by I Am The One and Only HalfPint
Summary: What happens after a muggle has been oblivated and those memories still haunt thier actions and fears. Oneshot


Standard disclaimer applies; I don't own anything except the plot and the people you don't recognize.

"Aaaargh!" a scream of pain escaped from my mouth. Confusion addles my brain as I look about in terror, like a cornered dog. _Who or what are these things?_ My fear addled brain screamed at me.My hear is raceing and time seems to slow down. They mutter unintelligible words and bright lights shoot out from thin sticks of wood they are holding. The full moon glistens off of their ghostly white masks. Suddenly it stops and they all form a circle around me. Somehow I am hanging upside down and one of them steps toward me. I know I am about to die; it's slightly calming in an odd way. Just as I resign myself to my fate all hell breaks loose. Strange lilts popping sounds form around the circle and this rag tag group of people chase off the things in masks and I fall to the ground with a thud and luckily not a snap as I nearly landed on my neck.

I stand ready to thank these people as I see that they too have the little sticks one of which is pointed at me. At seeing this my weight shifts as I get ready to defend myself. A tall black man approached me with a smile and said, "Don't worry you are about to forget this ever happened." My mouth opened in confusion about to ask a question when I heard the word Oblivate and I got hit in the chest with a bit of white light.

I look around _Where am I and how did I get here_. It feels like so much time has past but it couldn't have I was just on a quick jaunt to the store to pick up some more candy before we ran out. Just in case however I run home.

"JOHN MYERS WALDEN! Where have you been?" I hear my wife yell angrily, " You went out to get candy two hours ago we have been out for an hour an a half!"

Confusion is apparent on my face and I start to mumble, "It couldn't be I remember walking to the store starting to walk back then I seem to have blacked out or something…" I shake my head and say "I must have lost track of time on the way home moon sure is beautiful tonight." My wife shakes her head not believing a word of it but accepting it nonetheless. I walk toward the stairs and call out "I think I mighta hit my head or something ima go lay down…"

My wife laughs and says, "You know as well as anyone that lying down after you hit your head is the last thing you want to do"

"I never said I was going to sleep, I am just going to lie down for a bit…" I walk up the stairs and into my bedroom as I hear my wife great the numerous trick-or-treaters. As I lie down I try to decipher the nagging feeling at the back of my brain. Something happened I just for the life of me cannot remember what. As I lie there for the rest of the night I decide that it was nothing and I just blacked out, nothing new, nothing important and drift to sleep.

One year later

They are in he shadows, watching me I just know it. Those horrible white masks. I don't know what they are or when I first saw them its such a terrible blur. I am fine though just prepared. I know there is something out there waiting. I forbade my wife from giving out candy and my kids from going trick-or-treating. They are angry about it calling me unreasonable, but they wills see. They will see. I jump as someone opens the door of my room. Horrible light shines onto my face, I wince as it shines in my eyes. My wonderful wife walks in, ah she must finally understand. "John this has gone far enough either get some help or were getting a divorce."

My brow furrows, "Help? Help! I don't need any help its all of you. You don't realise whats ou there how unsafe it is." It feels like a hand of ice is holding my heart, she dosen't understand, no one undestands...

"I hoped it woudln't come to this..." My wife brought her hand up to her face looking like someone brought to their last option. "Sam if you would..."

A strange man I had never seen entered the room holding a stack of papers which he hands to me. He starts talking but I don't hear any more. Next thing I know I am on the floor attacking this Sam person. I am momentarily aware of my wife callng the police and then darkness.

I wake up in a white room unable to move my arms. My mind is racing. How could they do this to me? How...


End file.
